On Monday, William and Ashley decided to see how fast they could sprint 100 meters. They asked their friend Brandon to time them with a stopwatch. After 2.27 minutes, Brandon agreed to time the runners. William sprinted first and ran 100 meters in 86.7 seconds. When it was Ashley's turn, she sped off and completed the run in 58.11 seconds. How much faster was Ashley than William in seconds?
Explanation: To find how much faster Ashley was than William, we need to find the difference between their times in seconds. William's time - Ashley's time = difference in times. ${8}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${0}$ ${5}$ ${8}$ ${1}$ ${1}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${9}$ ${5}$ ${8}$ ${2}$ Ashley was 28.59 seconds faster than William.